Secret
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Aku, Kim Kibum. Seorang namja biasa yang tak populer. Dan dia, Choi Siwon. Namja sempurna yang menjadi Ketua OSIS. Aku dingin dan dia hangat. Jika aku winter, maka dia adalah summer./ SiBum. Yaoi. SONGFICT. Secret - IU. Mind to RnR?


**Secret**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** they're not mine nor even wish, the song are IU's own, and the plot are mine:)

**Pair::** SiBum (always^^)

**Genre::** Romance

**Warnings::** Yaoi, SONGFICT, Typo(s), ga nyambung sama lagu, alur yang terlalu maksa, ide yang pasaran, ancur, gaje, abal, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Kim Kibum. Seorang _namja_ biasa yang tak populer. Dan dia, Choi Siwon. _Namja_ sempurna yang menjadi Ketua OSIS. Aku dingin dan dia hangat. Jika aku winter, maka dia adalah summer. Aku pendiam sedangkan dia orang yang ramah. Kami berbeda layaknya bumi dan langit.

Aku tau, kami sangat bertolak belakang. Aku juga sangat tau, jika kami takkan mungkin bisa berteman. Dan hal-hal lainnya yang aku tau takkan mungkin bisa membuat kami bersama. Tapi lepas dari semua itu, aku tak bisa menyangkal. Aku tak bisa menghindar. Ada rasa dalam hatiku untuknya. Cinta kah? Entahlah. Yang ku tau aku suka memandanginya diam-diam seperti ini.

Aku suka melihat senyuman hangatnya. Menangkap keramahan dari mata teduhnya. Dan tanpa sadar pipiku merona saat melihat lesung pipinya. Ya Tuhan, kau sangat baik! Karena telah menciptakan sosok sempurna seperti dirinya. Saat aku masih bersembunyi di balik tikungan, seseorang menepuk pundakku..

"_Ya_. Kau masih jadi _stalker_, _eoh_?"

Dan aku sukses terlonjak. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke belakang. "_Ya_! _Cho Kyuhyun_! Berhenti mengataiku _stalker_!" Aku menatapnya tajam namun seperti biasa. Takkan pernah mempan untuk namja evil ini.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, Kibum-ah." Ia melirikku dengan tatapan datarnya. "Sudahlah, apa kau ikut ke kantin?"

"Umm, kurasa aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu."

Kyuhyun terdiam menatapku sesaat. "Terserah kau sajalah." Dan ia berbalik menuju kantin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Aku tersenyum sejenak. Baiklah, hari ini harus bisa! Hwaiting Kim Kibum! Dan aku berlari menuju perpustakaan.

**.**

**Kibum POV End**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

Kibum berbalik menuju perpustakaan dan segera berlari sepanjang lorong. Tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun yang belum terlalu jauh darinya berbalik menatap kepergiannya.

"_Pabboya_, Kibummie.." Kyuhyun pun kemudian benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

Kibum mencari meja paling belakang. Tentu untuk menjaga rahasianya. Ia akan membuat surat cinta. Ya. Surat cinta untuk Choi Siwon. Ah, rupanya _uri_ Kibum terlalu takut menyatakannya sendiri secara langsung.

Kibum mulai menggoreskan tinta ke kertas surat berwarna lavender. Apa ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang _yeojya_? Oh, Kibum hanya tak bisa mendapatkan kertas surat berwarna putih lagi. Dan ia merutuk penjualnya dalam hati. Meski begitu, Kibum harus bersyukur karena ia tak di beri kertas surat berwarna pink yang berada di tumpukan kertas surat paling atas.

_**.**_

_**Again today, with my fingertips, I secretly write you a letter while I'm next to you**_

_**With the water dripping from the glass cup, I write each part of my heart**_

_**.**_

Kibum tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surat yang ia tulis, sekalipun seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tak memperdulikan _namja_ di hadapannya dan terus merangkai kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa meluluhkan hati sang pujaan.

"_Heya_, kau sedang menulis apa? Kenapa serius sekali?" _namja_ itu berusaha melihat tulisan Kibum.

"_Aish_, ini bukan—"

Kata-kata Kibum tertelan kembali. Matanya menatap nanar pada _namja_ di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur pori-porinya. Ia bisa merasakan lidahnya kelu.

"_Ya_, Kibum-_sshi_. _Gwaenchana_?" _namja_ itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum.

"_A-aniya_.. a-aku baik-baik saja.." Kibum serasa ingin di telan bumi saat itu juga. Kenapa juga ia harus tergagap? itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

"_N-nde_.." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar-benar bodoh, Kim Kibum.

"Ah, boleh kulihat apa yang kau tulis? Sepertinya tadi kau sangat serius." Namja itu kembali berusaha melihat tulisan Kibum dari balik tangannya.

"A-ah.. ini bukan apa-apa." Kibum tersenyum gugup sambil menarik kertasnya ke balik meja. Bodoh! Kertasnya jadi terlihat kusut!

"Kau benar-benar penuh rahasia, Kim Kibum-_sshi_." _Namja_ itu tersenyum cerah.

Kibum hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari senyuman itu. Seberapa besar tubuhnya ingin berpaling, hatinya malah membeku di tempat. Dan lagi-lagi saat _namja_ itu menegurnya, ia hanya bisa berkata '_gwaenchana_' lalu kembali menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

_**.**_

_**You sit across me and look at me with your head hung low**_

_**I wanted to hide this from you even more, like a kid who did something wrong**_

_**.**_

"Siwon-_sshi_, ternyata kau disini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kajja, kita makan bersama di kantin." Seorang _namja_ imut tiba-tiba datang dan menarik lengan Siwon untuk berdiri.

"Ah, n_e_ Sungmin-_ah_. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi, Kibum-_sshi_." Dan Siwon pergi dari tempat itu bersama Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya erat.

Kibum menatap keduanya menghilang di balik rak-rak buku. Rona merah diwajahnya telah menghilang. Di gantikan oleh wajah pias penuh kecewa. Kibum memandang surat yang telah tak terbentuk di tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia telah meremasnya saat melihat Sungmin membawa pujaan hatinya pergi tadi.

Kibum menghela napas. Dan pada akhirnya, ia lagi-lagi tak bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Ia memandang gumpalan kertas calon-surat-cinta-untuk-Choi Siwon-darinya itu dengan pandangan tak bernafsu. Ia kemudian merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menyelipkannya ke sela buku fisika yang ia bawa.

_**.**_

_**I have a lot of secrets now**_

_**Things that are so hard to say are stacking up**_

_**.**_

Setelah menghela napas lagi, ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi menuju ruang kelasnya. Sepanjang jalan, otaknya tak berhenti berpikir. Bagaimana jika seandainya ia berhasil menyelesaikan surat cinta itu dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon? Bagaimana reaksi Siwon saat membacanya? Bagaimana jawaban yang akan di berikan oleh Siwon setelah mendapat pengakuan darinya?

Kibum terus berkhayal. Menimang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan di dapatnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa kelasnya telah terlewati. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Pandangannya lurus menatap jalanan lorong tempatnya menapakkan langkah. Dan akhirnya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Kibum tak menyadari bahwa ia tepat berdiri di sebuah tangga. Ia baru sadar bahwa kakinya telah menginjak satu anak tangga, saat kaki yang lain tak menapak di anak tangga kedua. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh. Terjungkal berkali-kali. Bisa Kibum lihat, semuanya berputar. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa kebas. Dan saat tubuhnya sampai di pertengahan tangga, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sakit mulai menyerang bagian tubuhnya satu persatu.

_**. **_

_**But still, I am dreaming**_

_**My heart which has wings is flying across the night sky**_

_**.**_

"_Babo_. Kenapa tak lihat kalau di depanmu ada tangga, hah?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang terbaring di ruang UKS dengan pandangan aneh. Antara kesal, marah, dan khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedang melamun." Kibum tersenyum lemah. Ia mengusap-usap permukaan plester di dahinya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun sulit. "Akh.."

"Tch.. Bagian mana yang sakit?" meski awalnya Kyuhyun terlihat kesal, toh ia tetap menolong Kibum. Ia tak setega itu melihat sahabatnya ini menderita. Ia terlalu menyayanginya. Sangat.

"A-ahh.. pelan-pelan.." Kibum meringis saat Kyuhyun mencoba memijat bagian tangannya yang terkilir. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memeriksa keadaan tangannya. Takut-takut akan bertambah parah karena pijitan Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah sebelum kau semakin membuatnya bertambah parah."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum dengan pandangan datar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat betapa mulusnya kulit Kibum. Khuyun tak bisa berpaling dari wajah Kibum. Ia tak mau.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sakit?" Kibum mengernyitkan alis dan memandang kedua mata Kyuhyun. Memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dari retinanya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak ke belakang. Wajah Kibum terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan napas hangatnya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "_Gwaenchana_. Aku akan ke kelas. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jadi tunggu aku." Dan Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"Hn." Kibum hanya bergumam dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Kibum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia masih beruntung karena tak luka parah. Jika tulangnya sampai patah, mungkin ia akan di larikan ke rumah sakit dan tentu akan menarik perhatian murid lain. Tentunya Siwon juga. Kibum tak mau Siwon tau bahwa dirinya jatuh karena melamunkan sang Ketua OSIS.

Kibum menoleh ke jendela. Ia memandang pantulannya di kaca jendela. Seperti apa rupanya sekarang? apa ada luka di wajah kecuali di dahinya? Apa ia jadi jelek? Jika ia jelek, masih mungkinkah Siwon menyukainya? Ah, lagi-lagi tentang Siwon.

Kibum menghela napasnya pelan, "..Siwon-_sshi_, kau membuatku gila." Kibum bergumam pelan. Namun sepertinya tak cukup pelan untuk orang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun masih disana. Di balik pintu ruang UKS. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya saat gumaman Kibum terdengar pelan. Dan saat itu juga rona merah di wajahnya memudar. Senyuman yang sesaat tadi mengembang, kini melengkung ke bawah. Mata yang berkilat bahagia itu kini berubah suram. Jantungnya kini tak lagi berdetak kencang melainkan berdenyut perih.

Saat ia hampir menangis, sepasang sepatu menghampirinya. Kyuhyun mendongak. Dan ia menemukan orang itu di hadapannya. Orang yang dicintai Kibum. Choi Siwon.

"Apa Kibum-_sshi_ baik-baik saja?" Siwon bertanya dengan sedikit panik. Ada guratan cemas di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya. Kemudian ia berdecih dan pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya heran.

_**.**_

_**Every day, in front of the mirror, I become your heart and I reflect myself**_

_**I learn how to awkwardly put on pretty makeup as if I didn't put any on**_

_**.**_

_**CKLEK**_

"Ah, permisi. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kibum menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa itu Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu namun ia salah besar. Yang berdiri di ambang pintu sekarang adalah pujaan hatinya. Seketika Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya. "Akh.." ia meringis lagi tatkala nyeri di sendi tangannya masih ada.

"_Y-ya_. Jangan memaksakan diri." Siwon agak terkejut melihat sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba. Ia segera duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Kyuhyun. Ia membantu Kibum merebahkan diri. Saat Kibum mulai bisa tenang, ia tersenyum. "Aku khawatir dan ingin lihat keadaanmu." Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku sudah baikan." Kibum tersenyum. Meski bersikap seolah ia adalah Kibum yang biasanya dingin, namun ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa jantungnya tengah melompat-lompat ria.

"Syukurlah." Siwon terpana. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman Kibum. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia jadi tau sesuatu. Senyuman Kim Kibum itu sangat manis sampai bisa membunuhmu. Killer smile.

_**.**_

_**You're coming, you see me - even if I look somewhere else, I see you**_

_**I can't look back like a child filled with fear**_

_**.**_

Kibum menghela napasnya tanpa sadar. Ternyata berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang disukai itu sulit ya? Kibum berkali-kali tergagap dan menunduk saat wajahnya memanas melihat senyuman di wajah tampan itu. Baru lima belas menit yang lalu Siwon kembali ke kelasnya. Dan ia sudah merindukan namja itu. Sangat merindukannya.

Jika saja kakinya tidak terkilir, mungkin ia akan berlari menuju kelas Siwon dan memeluknya. Tapi, beranikah ia? Bahkan hanya menulis surat cinta sederhana untuknya saja, Kibum terlalu takut. Dan Kibum kembali menghela napasnya.

Semakin lama perasaannya semakin menumpuk. Memaksa ingin di keluarkan. Tapi ia takut. Takut setelah di keluarkan, ia tak sanggup lagi menerima jawaban yang di berikan Siwon. Terlalu takut mendapatkan apa yang tidak sesuai harapnya.

_**.**_

_**I have a lot of secrets now**_

_**Things that are so hard to say are stacking up**_

_**But still, I am dreaming**_

_**My heart which has wings is flying across the night sky**_

_**.**_

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

"Ngh?" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sesaat lalu kembali memandang jalanan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kibum menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kyuhyun berkata datar tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Apa dia juga akan menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "Mana kutau."

"Sungguh, kau tak membantuku, Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum mendengus pelan lalu kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum dari sudut matanya. Hanya sekilas lalu kembali menatap jalanan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi stir mobilnya.

'Ya. Aku akan berusaha. _Hwaiting_, Kim Kibum!' Kibum tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela mobil Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**Step by step, I want to go a bit lighter**_

_**Word by word, why is it so hard for me?**_

_**.**_

_**TOK TOK**_

"Masuk."

"_Mianhae_. Apa aku mengganggu?" Kibum masuk perlahan ke ruang OSIS. Entah kegilaan apa yang mendorongnya. Yang pasti, ia sudah tak kuat menahan perasaan yang menumpuk di hatinya.

"Ah, Kibum-_sshi_. _Aniya_, aku sudah selesai kok. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Siwon melepas kacamatanya dan merapikan kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. Entah Kibum yang salah duga atau apa, tapi sesaat tadi ia melihat Siwon seperti sedang salah tingkah. "_A-anou_.."

"Ah, duduklah dulu." Siwon berdiri mempersilahkan Kibum duduk.

"_N-nde_." Dengan gugup Kibum duduk. Ia mencoba tersenyum sewajarnya. Lalu ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Ngh?" Siwon memiringkan wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

_**Shhh~**_

Angin berhembus pelan dari jendela di belakang kursi Siwon dan menghantarkan harum tubuhnya kepada Kibum.

Kibum menutup kedua matanya dan menarik harum itu kuat-kuat. Seolah ia tak bisa bernapas selain menghirupnya.

"Kibum-_sshi_?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini." Dan sebuah amplop berwarna lavender di letakkannya tepat di hadapan Siwon. "Aku permisi." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi sambil terus menunduk. Ia segera berlari sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Entah mau kemana. Yang terpenting menjauh dari sini dulu.

Siwon terdiam. Ia menatap amplop dihadapannya. Menyentuhnya perlahan lalu mengusapnya. Seolah itu adalah benda yang ia sayangi. "Aku keduluan ya?" senyuman manis merekah lebar di wajah namja tampan itu.

_**.**_

_**Your scent is blowing over**_

_**Is your heart that you are sending like mine?**_

_**.**_

Kibum jatuh terduduk di balik pohon Ek halaman belakang sekolah. Napasnya tersengal. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sampai terdengar ke telinganya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah padam. Ia memegangi dadanya dan meremas seragamnya.

Apa yang sudah di lakukannya? Ia benar-benar nekat. Bagaimana kalau Siwon menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau Siwon malah balik membencinya? Bagaimana kalau.. "Aish.." Kibum menunduk dan meremas rambut hitamnya.

Kenapa ia sekarang malah merasa menyesal? Ia ingin memutar waktu untuk mencegah dirinya memberikan surat itu. Dan ia akan membiarkan perasaannya lebih menumpuk lagi? Ah, tidak. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik. Setidaknya, perasaannya sedikit lega sekarang.

Kibum mendongak menatap langit. "Sudah ku lakukan usaha terbaikku." Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Saat angin kembali menerpanya, ia teringat harum tubuh Choi Siwon. Dan senyumannya makin merekah.

_**.**_

_**Your heart is coming to me**_

_**Again today, I memorize it into my dream**_

_**.**_

—_Aku menyukaimu._

Siwon membaca lagi kalimat terakhir yang tertera di surat itu. Semakin ia membacanya, semakin ia tertegun. Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Kim Kibum menyukainya? Sungguh-sungguh menyukainya? Dan membalas perasaannya?

Siwon menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia selama ini selalu berharap bisa berteman dengan namja dingin itu. Namja pendiam yang banyak menarik hati teman-temannya. Meski tak sepopuler idola sekolah lainnya, di mata Siwon, Kibum lah yang paling bercahaya. Paling sulit di gapai. Paling… indah..

Entah kapan Siwon mulai menyadari perasaannya. Yang ia tau, ia sangat khawatir saat mendengar namja itu terjatuh dari tangga dua minggu yang lalu. Ia ingin bertemu namja itu namun pekerjaan OSIS sialan ini selalu menghalanginya. Maka, hanya pada nasib baiklah Siwon berdoa untuk dapat mempertemukannya dengan Kibum meski itu hanya di lorong menuju kantin sekalipun.

Dan kini, perasaannya terbalaskan. Apa ini jawaban dari doa-nya? Jika benar, maka ia akan rajin-rajin berdoa lagi. Ia melipat kertas surat itu cepat dan menyelipkannya ke saku celana. Dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari ruangannya. Ia akan mencari Kibum kali ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan apapun menghalanginya lagi sekarang.

_**.**_

_**I'm listening to my heart**_

_**The sincere wind is filling up the entire room**_

_**Filling it and flowing out, flowing out**_

_**.**_

Kibum masih menutup matanya. Angin masih membelai lembut rambutnya. Punggungnya telah tersandar sempurna pada batang pohon yang tak terlalu besar. Ini pertama kalinya ia membolos pelajaran. Ternyata rasanya tak seburuk akibatnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat dirasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbuka. Dan ia terbelalak menatap tangannya yang sudah berada di genggaman orang lain. Ia segera menoleh ke arah orang itu. Niatnya untuk memarahi orang itu tiba-tiba lenyap saat tau siapa orang itu.

"Siwon-_sshi_?" Wajah Kibum tiba-tiba memucat. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menyergapnya.

Siwon yang duduk di sisi pohon samping Kibum, membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. "Kenapa masih memanggilku begitu? Bukankah kita sudah pacaran?" Siwon menoleh pada Kibum.

Kibum menganga tak percaya. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? "Siwon-_sshi_?"

Siwon menoleh lagi pada Kibum. Ia melepas genggamannya dan meraih kedua pipi Kibum. "Dengar. Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Karena sekarang.." Siwon tersenyum, ".. kau _namjachingu_ku."

Napas Kibum tersekat saat itu juga. Mungkinkah ini nyata? Mungkinkah ini bukan mimpi? Yah, jika ini mimpi, maka Kibum tak ingin bangun lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Ia hanya menunduk. "Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

Tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk Kibum. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

Kibum terdiam. Haruskah ia percaya? Kenapa juga ia harus tidak percaya? "Setidaknya ini cukup untuk sekarang." Kibum melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Siwon. Ya, setidaknya ini cukup baginya sekarang. Setidaknya cukup membuktikan bahwa Siwon tak membencinya.

**.**

"Ternyata kau tak sedingin yang orang lain bicarakan?" Siwon bersandar pada sisi pohon yang lain.

"Memang, apa yang orang lain bicarakan tentang aku?" Di sisi pohon yang lain Kibum menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mereka bilang, kau itu dingin, pendiam, tapi.." Siwon berhenti.

"Tapi?"

"..banyak yang bilang kau manis. Dan banyak juga yang menyukaimu."

Kibum merona. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius. Apa kau tak sadar? Kau itu populer di kalangan namja single di sekolah. Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar mereka menceritakanmu. Dan itu.. itu membuatku agak risih.."

Kibum tersenyum, "Jadi, Choi Siwon sang Ketua OSIS adalah seorang pencemburu?" Kibum tertawa kecil saat mendengar Siwon mengerang kesal. "Setidaknya kita bisa bersama sekarang. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan."

Siwon tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat. Semua perkataan Kibum membuatnya tenang. Ia menoleh dan meraih tangan Kibum lalu menggenggamnya masih dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

Kibum menunduk dan menemukan tangannya telah berada dalam genggaman hangat Siwon. Dan ia hanya bisa merekahkan senyum.

_**.**_

_**I have a lot of secrets now**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dari balik pohon Ek lainnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Apa ini? Inikah balasan dari setiap doanya setiap malam? Orang yang di sukainya bersama orang lain. Ia melangkah pergi. Hatinya terlalu sakit bahkan untuk terus menopang tubuhnya. Ia akan istirahat di UKS.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_Annyeong~ mian. Lagi-lagi karya gagal, mian juga kalo ga sesuai ama lagu, mian lagi kalo terkesan maksa, pokoknya jeongmal mianhamnida(_ _") ini Nyx buat dalam masa galau. Jadi maklum kalau ancur. Dan setelah, Nyx bertapa di gunung kidul, tidur di gunung bromo, dan mandi di gunung cisalak, Nyx udah mutusin buat menetap di fandom SP ini sampai Nyx mendapat teguran langsung. (mungkin ada yang berpikir kalau Nyx adalah ababil yang setengah-setengah dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi itulah Nyx:P)_

_So, fict a Tale? dan PiA masih akan tetap di lanjutkan. Buat yang ini rencananya akan di buat sekuel berupa songfict juga. Tapi versi KyuMin. Kalo ada yang setuju, harap angkat tangan :D_

_Oke, akhir kata.._

_Review please?_


End file.
